


Claiming Victory

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 20:Christmas Mittens, and for Snarry100's prompt# 607: Victory.Beta(s):andemynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Claiming Victory

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 20: [Christmas Mittens](https://i.imgur.com/fAvCjRV.jpg), and for Snarry100's prompt# 607: Victory.
> 
> **Beta(s):** and **emynn**.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Claiming Victory

~

“Ready?” called Harry. 

Severus exited the bedroom clad in winter robes and black mittens. 

“Told you those would come in handy,” said Harry, nodding at the mittens. 

Severus huffed. “I knew they would function adequately, I simply had no desire to be beholden to Molly.” 

“They were a gift, Severus. You don’t owe her anything.” 

“So you say.” Severus sniffed. “Now that I realise we’re exchanging gifts, I’m prepared.”

Harry clasped Severus’ mitten-clad hands. “This isn’t a competition.” 

Severus snorted. “Life’s a competition, Harry. One over which I shall declare victory.” 

Shaking his head, Harry kissed him. “Let’s go, General.” 

~

The moment Harry and Severus emerged from the Floo, Teddy squealed, “Harry! Sev’us! Aunt Molly knitted me mittens!”

Grinning, Harry bent down and scooped him up. “And brilliant mittens they are, too,” he said. “Look, Severus.”

“Spectacular,” murmured Severus. 

“Now we can play!” said Teddy, squirming to get down. 

Once he was off and running, Harry looked over at Andromeda, who smiled. “He’s dying to have a snowball fight, and I said not without mittens, so—”

“Gotcha.” Harry nudged Severus. “Prepared for me and Teddy to take you on?” 

Severus hummed. “I’m prepared for my victory.”

Harry laughed. “We’ll see.” 

~

The snowball fight started out with Teddy tossing snowballs in Severus’ general direction. Harry was a better shot, but he hung back, letting Teddy take the lead. It was when the Weasleys joined in that the battle really commenced. 

Harry sided with Severus against Ron and George, and the snowballs flew thick in the air until, clearly exasperated, Severus raised mitten-clad hands and made a sudden, twisting motion. 

An almost impossible amount of snow cascaded down over Ron and George, burying them. 

Shaking his head, Harry said, “Isn’t that going a bit overboard?” 

Severus snorted. “Certainly not. Victory is sweet.”

~

Once home, Harry collapsed onto the sofa. “That was fun but exhausting.” 

Severus settled beside him. “Quite.” Removing his mittens, he pocketed them. “Brandy?” 

“No thanks.” 

Harry watched Severus Summon the brandy and a snifter. As soon as he sampled it, however, Harry sat up, straddling him. Then, leaning in, Harry kissed him. 

“That’s just your way of sneaking some brandy,” Severus muttered. Harry laughed, placing his hands on Severus’ face. Severus winced. “And your hands are freezing!”

“Can’t you warm me up?” 

Severus smirked. “Of course.” And as he did so, Harry reflected that really, the victory was _his_. 

~


End file.
